Small snake
The small snake was a Su Ming's pet. It's a descendant of Candle Dragons. About The insect was built in the shape of a small rod about the length of a finger’s segment. It had four pairs of thin wings.Ch. 237 It was highly intelligent and very loyal to it's master.Ch. 245Ch. 408 After receiving the legacy of the Candle Dragons, it went through metamorphosis. The small snake turned red and was an arm long and two fingers wide. It had a third eye on its head.Ch. 480 History Book 2 Si Ma Xin got the small snake from Shamans.Ch. 244 After joining Freezing Sky Clan Su Ming fought Si Ma Xin. During their fight, the latter used small snake against Su Ming, but the insect was captured with Han Mountain Bell.Ch. 239 Later, Si Ma Xin tried to use the insect to plant a Berserker Seed in Su Ming with his Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed. The small snake almost died, because of Si Ma Xin. Since it was intelligent creature, Su Ming managed to reason with it and it allowed him to leave a Brand on its soul. When Su Ming was in the Shamans' land, he saw many beasts. The small snake made Golden Roc turn his gaze away and even show a hesitation and a hint of fear for an instant.Ch. 260 Also, it terrified Mackerel Pikes.Ch. 367 The rod snake liked to play around with Fire Ape.Ch. 376 Book 3 After Gate to the Void relocated Su Ming to the glaciers in the Dead Sea, he was gone for some time. The small snake was clearly missing it's master. But it waited patiently and protected Su Ming's cave abode in the land of Shamans. Half a year later, when Su Ming returned, it was just crying of joy. When Su Ming arrived to the burial ground of the Candle Dragon in the World of Nine Yin, the small snake was shivering and letting out a whine filled with dreariness and which sounded like a mournful whimper.Ch. 456 As Candle Dragon's Will appeared and wanted to devour its descendant, the small snake, the insect cried.Ch. 458 The insect sacrificed itself to create a path of escape for Su Ming and it was eaten by body of Candle Dragon's Will.Ch. 460 Su Ming wanted to save his pet. He charged into the carcass of the Candle Dragon. He interrupted its ritual and Candle Dragon's Will sealed him in its Undying and Imperishable World, but promised him that if he woke up, it would allow the small snake devour it, as was a tradition for Candle Dragons.Ch. 466 As Su Ming managed to walked out of the Undying and Imperishable World, the Candle Dragon's Will kept its promise and let the small snake to devour it. The small snake went through metamorphosis. To help with it, Su Ming fed it with Purple Harmony. Book 4 The small Candle Dragon was made to stay in the one hundred thousand galaxies in Western Ring Nebula's foreign land. This place possessed dense power of World Planes, and it could serve as nourishment for the small snake.Ch. 838 Reference List Category:Beasts